


Life at the Beach

by bluenun



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenun/pseuds/bluenun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls take some time off to go on  vacation. This is my first fanfic, so I would like some feedback. Writing isn't the best, but i'm learning !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Girls take a well deserved break at the beach. It is fiction so timeline etc. is not real Feedback is welcome!!!!

The NWSL is over and they have a few weeks off and they decide to go back to California and rent a house on the beach. Tobin and Alex get there first. Tobin is looking around the house and Alex grabs their bedroom. Tobin is watching Alex put their stuff away, she looks up, How”s the house? Anyplace with you is perfect, she leans down and kisses Alex, it starts to get heated. All of a sudden the hear screaming and they both start to laugh. Kelley’s here. They go downstairs and Kelley is raving about the beach and Hope is bringing their stuff in And poor Ashlyn is trying to get all of her and Ali’s bags in one trip.

They all get settled and Hope,Ashlyn and Kelley decide to go food shopping. Kelley went straight for the alcohol and snacks and Hope and Ash got food. At home Alex and Tobin and Ali go for a walk on the beach. This is beautiful Alex, its gonna be a great week of relaxing. Thanks, Ali my sister helped find it.

When they get back Hope and Ash already have chicken on the grill and Kelley is making a salad. Why don’t you make yourself useful and set the table, Kelley chuckles. They all sit down have dinner and tell stories about their seasons . After a great meal and couple bottles of wine they start to quiet down. Tobin, Kelley and Ash are gonna get up early to surf and the others are gonna meet them at the beach. Ash and Ali make their way upstairs, Ash is brushing her teeth trying to talk and Ali is laying on the bed watching, giggling. Ash turns to her puts her hands in the air and says “Whaaaa” with her toothbrush in her mouth. Come here sexy, "How did I get so lucky?" I don’t know Alexandra but you must have done something right, ash laughs. Ali pull her in for some kisses and cuddles her body into Ash and they fall asleep.

Alex looks at Tobin with a sly grin, don’t we have something to finish upstairs. Tobin smiles and turns beet red. Kelley, turns around and gags, thats gross get out of here we will clean up and yells after them I better not hear anything, Baby Horse! So finally some peace and quiet come here, Hope picks up Kelley and she wraps her legs around her waist. Hope loves kissing Kelley and brings her upstairs forgetting about the kitchen. She gently lays her down on the bed and they both start removing each others clothes. Hope is glad she let down her walls and let Kelley in, but she didn’t really have a choice Kelley was persistent. they make love and comfortably fall asleep in each others arms.

Sunlight slowly creeps in and Tobin is excited to finally go to her favorite place. She looks over at Alex gives her a kiss on the forehead and gets her bathing suit. On the way out Alex mumbles , be careful, love you. Tobin gives her, her biggest smiles.

The girls get their wetsuits and boards and head down to the beach. Kelley can’t stop jumping around. Will you chill squirrel, Tobin yells and Ash can’t stop laughing at Kelley dancing around Tobin. Finally in the water the girls sit up on their boards and just take in the beauty. We have an awesome life Ash sighs, and the best friends Kelley states, now I’m gonna kick your asses she yells as she catches a wave. Tobin shakes her head, as she sees one coming, she up and she is just a natural, so cool Ash thinks. There are a couple more surfers coming. Sam and her friends are practicing for an upcoming tournament. As they are getting ready they are watching how good the girls in the water are. Sam notices one in particular.

Tobin was getting ready to paddle back out when a blonde surfer said, "that was some awesome riding dude," Oh, er,thanks, Tobin mumbles. The girl paddle out with Tobin. Kelley and Ash watched. I’m Sam, well Samantha but I like Sam. I'm Tobin but Tobs is fine. When they got out there Tobin introduced her to Kelley and Ash. If my crew stops fooling around they be out soon. When they get out there Sam introduces Caitlan and Jo. They are having a good time and seems like they all have known each for awhile .

Hope, Ali and Alex got the beach all set up and brought down lunch and snacks. After watching their girls and laying in the sun Alex and Ali go in the water. Ash rides a wave in and hugs Ali from behind, miss you baby, Ash whispers in Ali's ear. Kelley is in next and they splash around for a little and Ash yells i’m hungry, me too, Kelley whines! Come on my little surfers Ali says, we have lunch. Yes, Ash throws up a fist pump in the air. Alex turns to see if Tobin is coming and waves her in. They get everything ready Hope yells for Tobin and Alex looks at the water and Tobin is standing on her board with her wetsuit down to her waist, ugg, damn she is hot Alex’s thinks, and then she notices a blonde has her hands on her hips. Kelley sees Alex’s face and tells her thats Sam, her and her friends live here and are getting ready for a tournament. They are awesome surfers.

Tobin comes running up, i’m starving and gives Alex a kiss missed you babe. Alex mumbles I bet, "What, Tobin asks, oh nothing Alex says smirking. Sam knows alot about surfing I can’t wait to learn more. You guys will like them the’re chill. I invited over after dinner. Alex raises her eyebrow! Kelley jumps up and yells, Party, Party. I’m in Ash says. They spend the rest of the day on the beach. Hope and Kelley go on a walk they find a secluded rock formation Hope sits and Kelley scoots between her legs she looks up at Hope and starts to kiss her neck. Hope lets out a little groan. After awhile of making out and just holding each other, I could do this all day but we better get back Hope says. Kelley whines and kisses Hope hard and whispers, I love you, love you too my squirrel. When the get back Ash is sleeping almost on to of Ali and Tobin and Alex are sitting down by the water. Alex is sitting between Tobins legs with her back against her front and Tobins arms are wrapped tightly around her. Perfect end to a day at the beach. OK Kelley screams lets go get ready for tonight. Ali jumps and wakes ASH. Tobin and Alex just laugh!


	2. Life at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls are getting ready for dinner. New at this, so feedback is welcome!!

Girls take a much needed vacation. I'm new to this, so your feedback is welcome!  
Work Text:

 

Life at the Beach Chapter 2

 

Rating M

Pairing: Talex - Krashlyn - O’solo

The girls first day on vacation

As the sun was starting to set, Kelley and Hope made their way up to the house.. Kelley went into the outdoor shower when Hope didn’t follow she started to call her. Hope I need you she whined. After a few times Hope rolled her eyes and grinned, What Kell? I need you in here! Hope opened the shower door and saw the water flowing over Kelley’s nude body . She stood there, and her jaw dropped ,You’re your beautiful. Kelley pulled her in, and started removing her bathing suit. Your not so bad yourself, Kelley smirked. Kelley turned her back to Hope. "Can you wash my back," she smiled. Hope wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and pulled her in tight. Hope loved the feel of skin on skin. Hope started kissing her neck and massaging her breasts and Kelley let out a moan. Kelley leaned her head back on Hope’s shoulder for better access and Hope’s hands started moving south.

Ash and Ali had just reached the house and upon hearing the noises coming out of the shower started to giggle. Everything all right in there, Ash yelled. Are you discussing our dinner menu she laughed. Hope sighed, we will continue this late. " We definitely will," Kelley laughed and gave Hope a passionate kiss. After they finished and got dressed, Kelley decided to make spaghetti and broccoli. Hope was going to make garlic bread. So off to the kitchen they went! Ali came in and asked if they need any help. Nope, we’re good so Ali went up to shower.

Ash was outside cleaning her wetsuit and putting all the towels in the dryer. "Wow, it smells good in here," Ash yelled, I’m starving. Go get you ass cleaned up Hope laughed.. Where’s Ali? She went upstairs to shower. Ash goes upstairs doesn’t hear the water on. Al you in here? Nothing. She sees a trail of Ali’s clothes into the bathroom so she follows them, but no Ali. She decides to take a shower takes off her clothes and pulls back the shower curtain, "Holy Shit," you scared then hell out of me, Ash screams! Just get in here, it took you long enough. Ali says, with a seductive smile. Now get in here watching you surf was driving me crazy she smiles with that crinkle in her nose. Ali pulls her in and Ashlyn turns on the water. They pull each in for a tight hug. They start kissing and running their hands up and down each others bodies. Ash starts to play with Ali’s nipples and she lets out a loud moan that drives Ash wild. Ali starts to kiss down Ash’s neck sending shivers through her body. Ash pushes her thigh between Ali’s legs and she throws her head back. Ash starts to kiss her breasts and starts down to her stomach and back up to her lips. Ash, I need you, Ali whispers. That’s all she needs to hear, her hand start teasing her stomach , her thighs, Ashhhh, Ali moans , Ash kisses her and Ali can feel her smile , then all of a sudden Ash slips a finger inside her and she gasps. She slides another one in and they get into a rhythm. Ash pulls back she loves watching Ali. She feels Ali’s body tighten, she’s close. When she comes undone she yells Ashlyn’s name and a whole bunch of German words.

Tobin and Alex are watching the sun set , sitting on her surfboard. Alex loves these moments, nice and quiet, just her and the women she loves. Tobin turns to her and gives her a passionate kiss which Alex happily returns. Needing a breath they break apart and Tobin says, we better be getting back plus I’m starving. Of course you are Tobs lets go, Alex chuckles.

Everybody iis sitting around the table eating and telling funny stories. This food is awesome Kell Tobin states. Don’t talk with your mouth full, Kelley laughs. Hope. nice job on the garlic bread, who knew you could…. Watch it Ash, Hope grunts,I still have to get you back for before. " What," she acts surprised as she giggles. Finishing up here dinner they start to discuss the nights activities. So tell us about these girls coming over Alex asks while raising her eyebrow. They are pretty cool. They live here and are getting ready for a surfing competition next month in Hunnington. Jo, has the long black hair and runs a surf shop while she pursues her surfing career . She is not afraid to take a risk when it comes to surfing. She is outgoing and is not bad to look at Ash laughs, which earns her a kick under the table from Ali. Oh by the way Ali, I forgot to ask you as I going in the shower before, was that a German lesson you where giving Ash, what were you yelling, Kelley is laughing so hard she can’t breath. Ali looks like a tomato. What is she talking about, Tobin asks Ash. Sex, Tobin, sex. Tobin covers hers ears. OK stop! Everyone is now laughing. So back to the girls, Alex asks. So Caitlyn has the shoulder lenth dirty blond hair, she’s young 22, I think, and she is quiet, didn’t talk much but when she does she is pretty funny, Kelley said. How about Sam, Tobs you talked to her the most Kelley said. Kell was looking at Alex and her eyes widen and she sat up straight. What, Tobin stumbles, oh, er, well she is the blond one, she knows a lot about surfing and she has mad skills, Tobin says happily. She was great with tips and some tricks. She ‘s gonna help me with some tricks and technical stuff. She went to San Diego State and she is 24 and is pretty chill. Kelley is watching Alex as Tobin talks, cause she never talks this long, Alex has a stern look on her face, This is going to be an interesting trip, Kelley is thinking! Alex is watching Tobin talk and is thinking, " When does Tobin ever remember so many details?"

OK ladies lets go get ready to have a party Kelley yells. Whooo Hooo Ashlyn yells!

Actions

↑ Top Add To Collections Bookmark  
Comments

Post Comment  
Comment as bluenun


	3. Life at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls invite new friends over. Again this is my first fic, so I hope my writing isn't too bad!

Title:Life at the Beach Chapter 3

 

Rated M

Summary The girls have a little party at the house with their new friends.

Ashlyn gets up, puts her plate in the sink, I’m going to get some alcohol and snacks for later, you coming Ali. Don’t forget some tequila Kelley yells and Hope just rolls her eyes and says “Oh boy, one of those nights.” Alex and Tobin giggle. And Kelley leans in and gives Hope a kiss and whispers in Hope”s ear, you love me and Hope whispers back yeah I do. Alex and Kelley start doing dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, when Kelley turns around to Tobin and Hope and jokes, are you two just gonna sit there! Well I was admiring the view from the rear Tobin smirks, but I guess I could take a nap. Oh no you won’t Alex says as she hits Tobin with the towel. They all start laughing.

C’mom Tobs, let’s get the fire pit ready, wouldn’t want our girls getting cold, Hope says, raising her eyebrow. Kelley turns around and hugs Hope and says, your the best girlfriend ever and Alex starts making gagging noises.

Tobin can you get some more firewood and I’ll get the chairs. Hope gets the chairs and finds a bean bag game in the shed. Oooh games equal competition and you know how Alex gets Tobin laughs. Thats why I’m not playing Hope giggles!

Ashlyn and Ali get back from the store. Ash brings the beer and ice in the back. Hey, where are the coolers, she asks. Hope points over there, you need help. Nah I got it. Kelley comes out back. Everything looks great, we just need some music and I’ll be in charge of that. Hopes slides her arm around Kelley’s waist and pulls her her in for a kiss, are you going to be good tonight, Hope whispers in her ear. Of course I am baby, aren’t I always, Kelley sings with a surprised look on her face. Yeah right Hope says as she raises her eyebrow. Good luck with that Hope, Ash laughs. Like your one to talk Ali say’s, she was listening from the doorway. Ash turns around goes to Ali and picks her up and spins her around and whispers, I’m always good for you! Ali chuckles and yells at her to put her down! Anybody see Tobin, Alex calls out from the window. Kelley points to Tobin sleeping over in a chair under a tree. Alex comes out and rolls her eyes and walks over to Tobin. She sits on her lap, Tobs wake up. Tobin doesn’t open her eyes and says, awwww baby i’m just resting a little, I worked so hard setting up the backyard. We are on vacation and I want to spend some time with you before your friends get here, Alex whines and leans in for a kiss. You have to learn to share me Tobin giggles. Tobin returns the kiss and Alex’s hand moves to her upper thigh and Tobin’s eyes shoot open and she deepens the kiss. Are we going to have to see this all week, get a room Ash says sarcastically. Are we jealous Ash, Alex smirks and slaps her ass.

Everything is all set Hope has the fire going. The fire is flickering and the sun is setting, it is just beautiful. This is one of those perfect moments Ali is thinking as she hugs Ashlyn, who is sitting on her lap. As everyone is enjoying the moment Kelley breaks the silence, all right ladies its time to party, she gets up and gets everyone a beer. She holds up her drink , “Here’s to a great vacation with my best friends!” Everyone taps each other bottles. Kelley turns on the music and the girls engage in some lively banter.

Alex notices some girls coming up from the beach. Here comes your surfer friends. Kelley notices a little attitude in her friends tone.

Hey, Sam greets the girls. Ash gets up, shakes her hand and introduces her and Caitlyn and Jo to Alex, Hope and Ali. Kelley puts the beer they brought in the cooler and goes inside. She comes out with a tray full of tequila shots. One for everybody! Our get to know each other shots Kelley laughs, lets go drink up ladies! They all down their shots.

Alex asks Sam if they are here on vacation too. Sam and Jo explain they are on the women’s pro surfing tour. They are practicing for the Huntington Beach Surfing Competition next week. This is a good time to get sponsors. Their all gonna be here. Don’t let Sam fool ya with her modesty, Jo says. She is one of the best, she is already sponsored by Billabong, Oakley and Vans, Jo tells Alex.. Tobin gets up and fists pumps Sam and says, dude thats awesome. Ashlyn ears perk up when she hears Vans. I love Van’s I have like 10 pairs. Probably more Ali laughs. Well we will have to get you some new ones Sam states. Ash high fives her and says I like her! Alex is thinking, this is turning into a Sam love fest. 

Hey sorry we didn’t recognize you guys earlier. When we went home earlier we were telling telling our other roommate about you guys, cause its nice to meet people who aren’t fangirling you know. So we told her your names and she was like, wait a minute. She got her laptop and showed us your pictures and asked us, Are these the girls? When we saw the pictures, we were like dude thats them. We felt kinda stupid. She even talks like a surfer Alex is thinking. You guys are awesome athletes, Sam said glowing at Tobin. Tobin what you can do with that ball is awesome! Alex saw Tobin smile at her.

So now that we all know about each other its time for more shots Kelley yells and turns up the music! All the girls are talking and laughing, having a great time. Kelley grabs Caitlyn up to dance and yells c’mon everybody. Ash gets up and tries to pull Ali up but she doesn’t want to dance, so she gets Jo up. Finally Ali and Alex have another shot and start to dance . Tobin and Sam are laughing over something Tobin said. Hope is looking at the group thinking about she really likes hanging out with them. But she won’t let them know that. Girls down more shots and are the dancing like crazy. Tobin is still talking to Sam, Alex calls her to dance and she shakes her head no. While Alex is dancing with Ali she notices Tobin do another shot. Ash is spinning Kelley around , trying to get her dizzy and everyone is laughing at them. After watching some more Kelley and Ash antics, Alex notices Tobin and Sam are up dancing a little off to the side. Alex stops laughing and is looking at them. Kelley notices and looks over to see what Alex is looking at. Kelley knows Alex and alcohol sometimes aren't a good thing, so she goes in damage control!

 

Who wants to play the bean bag toss game, Kelley yells. Kelley gets Alex cause she knows Hope doesn’t want to play and is trying to distract her from Tobin. They play Jo and Caitlyn. Lets go surfer girls Kelley giggles. As they are playing Alex notices Tobin, Sam,Ash, Hope and Ali having more shots. Thats not like Tobin, Alex is thinking. Kelley tugs at Alex to throw the bean bag and she starts to get into the game and is having fun. Kelley keeps trash talking and Caitlyn and Jo are giving it right back. Kelley and Alex win. They go get another beer. Lets go losers, Kelley laughs at Ali and Ash. Let’s take these amateurs down babe, Ash says to Ali. Bring it Alex teases. Kelley is dancing around trying to distract Ashlyn. Ali gets Alex and Kelley more shots. Trying to get us drunk, that won’t work Ali, Kelley laughs. The game starts to get competitive and serious. The other girls start watching cause they got very quiet when they stopped their trash talking. Its down to the winning toss and Alex has on her game face. She tosses the bean bag and they win! Kelley is jumping up and down and jumps on Hope. Hope laughs at Kelley’s antics and says, good job baby. Kelley kisses her and gets more shots for everybody. Your up Tobin, Kelley yells, get Sam. No way, Tobin knows Alex’s competitive side and with everybody a little tipsy she knows better.

So the girls settle down around the fire are telling stories about surfing tour and soccer. Getting to know each other better. As things are winding down, Alex notice’s Kelley, Tobin and Ash are talking to Sam about surfing. Tobin is standing on a board and as Sam is showing them footwork for some turns and Alex notices Sam is behind Tobin with her hands on Tobin’s hips,showing her how to move. She feels a pang of jealousy.

Hope is watching everything that is going on around her while talking to Ali, Caitlyn and Jo. She sees Alex's face and looks over to where Alex is looking. Oh boy, Its getting late Hope stands and tells the girls, hoping Kelley catches on. Kelley looks at Hope and Hope nods over at Alex. Hope and Ali say goodnight and head inside. Caitlyn and Jo get up to leave, C’mon superstar Jo yells over to Sam. Hey Alex, another superstar like you, Tobin slurs. Kelley and Ashlyn are laughing and Alex rolls her eyes gets up and goes inside without saying goodnight. OHHHH your in trouble Toby, Kelley laughs. Don’t call me that Tobin whines. Ash starts singing, Your in trouble, your sleeping on the couch. 

They all make plans to meet up surf tomorrow. Kelley and Ash clean up and make sure the fire is out, while Tobin starts to fall asleep in the chair. Kelley kicks her awake and tells her to go inside and talk to Alex Wha,What, why Tobin mumbles. I think Alex saw the little green eyed monster, Kelley laughs. What are you talking about , Tobin says shaking her head. You and Sam. What, really, uggggg! Go make it right Tobin, Kelley sighs!

Tobin goes upstairs and Alex is in the bathroom. Hey baby, almost done Tobin asks, Alex doesn’t answer. Tobin goes into the bathroom and is behind Alex and slides her arms around Alex’s waist. She pulls Alex in close and kisses her neck but Alex just finishes brushing her teeth. Oh are you done with Sam, Alex sarcastically. Tobin nips her pulse point. Alex does not react. I’m gonna have really work hard to get out of this Tobin is thinking. She puts her hands underneath her shirt and starts lightly touching her abs. Tobin starts kissing her neck and along her shoulder. She feels Alex relax into her. Tobin slips her fingertips under her waistband and Alex lets out a soft moan. This turns Tobin on and makes makes her feel bold and the alcohol is also helping. She lets her hands travel to her thighs and almost touches her center. Alex feels that crazy sensation in her stomach, let’s get in bed baby, Alex voice is very raspy. All of a sudden Tobin cups her center. Alex breath hitches and her hips buck. I want to watch you in the mirror Tobin groans as she presses her front into Alex's back. OMG, Alex is thinking I have never been so turned on. Tobin surprises me all the time. Tobin starts to massage her breasts and she is kissing her neck while looking at her in the mirror. You are so beautiful Tobin whispers in her ear. She starts to move her hands down over her abs, then to her thighs teasing her. Alex tries to move her hips into Tobin’s hands, she needs some friction. Please, I need you ,Tobin Alex moans, she teases her a little more and than slips two fingers into Alex. Alex lets out a loud moan. I love you Alex, Tobin says as they find a nice rhythm Faster Tobin, Alex says and she throws her head back onto her shoulder. OMG Tobin, she rasps, Alex has never felt like this, all she can think about is how much she loves this girl. Alex look at me, Alex opens her eyes and looks into the mirror at Tobin’s dark brown eyes. Suddenly Tobin curls her fingers and Alex explodes and yells out Tobin’s name. Her legs are weak and she turns around puts her arms around Tobin’s neck and Tobin pulls her in close and holds her until her breathing evens out. Tobin picks up Alex and gently lays her on the bed. Tobin gets into bed and they start kissing, Alex pulls back and tells Tobin how amazing that was. Tobin is happy its dark and she can’t she her blushing. Tobin, I love you so much Alex whispers, I love you too Lex. She puts puts her arm around Alex. And Alex put her head on Tobin’s chest and they fall asleep content and happy.

The next morning Ash and Kelley get up early , make coffee and wait for Tobin. Kelley gets tired of waiting and goes upstairs to peak in Tobin’s room. Tobin is awake and Alex is practically on top of her. Kelley waves at her to come. Tobin tries to slide out from underneath Alex without waking her up. She grabs her stuff and gets ready. She comes into the kitchen. About time Kelley says. We heard you work everything out with Alex last night, man she is loud Kelley jokes. Tobs got some last night Ash teases. Alright funny guys Tobin blushes, are we going surfing or what. Lets go Kelley laughs.

Ali stirs and stretches and she notices no Ashlyn. She smiles as she reads the note on her pillow. 

Morning Beautiful,

You know where I am

I’m waiting for you, hurry

Love, Ash

Hope get up and goes in the shower a see’s a note Kelley left on the mirror.

Come find me!!!

Love, KO

Hopes smiles and gets ready. She goes downstairs and Ali is in the kitchen with coffee ready and some cups out. Thanks, Ali I need this. Are you ready for the beach, to go find out little surfers, Hope asks. Pretty much Ali answers, just waiting on Alex. She must be tired after the night she had, boy is she loud, they both start laughing.

Alex opens her eyes and tries to clear her head. OMG she thinks last night was unbelievable. She smiles from ear to ear. She loves when Tobin takes control. She wants more of that Tobin she giggles to herself. She jumps out of bed and gets ready for the day. She bounces her way into the kitchen. Aren’t we in a good mood today sleepy head, Ali says to Alex. That wouldn’t have anything to do with all the moaning and screams we heard last night would it Hope jokes. Alex turns beat red, stumbles over her words then says wouldn’t you like to know as she tries to recover. They all laugh and finish their coffee.

They get all their stuff and head down to the beach Let’s go before our surfers get into too much trouble Ali laughs. Yeah if we leave those three alone to long who knows what they would get themselves into Hope says sarcastically. Who would have thought someone like Kelley would steal my heart. She did and she is my world. Hope thinks as she gets lost in her thoughts.

As they get closer to the water they see a crowd of people looking out into the ocean. Oh no, I hope its not them Ali chuckles. They can’t see until they get closer. Then Alex sees what everyone is looking at. It stops hear dead in her tracks! She is mesmerized. Its beautiful, Tobin on top of the biggest wave she’s seen, like she is floating on air. Alex can’t take her eyes off her.


	4. The Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin surfs a crazy wave. Everyone wants to talk to her and Alex can't seem to get her attention!

The crowd is watching Tobin, who is on top of the wave which seems like forever! She is a natural, who is she,   
is she on the tour, she's awesome, everybody in the crowd is asking!

 

Tobin felt the power of the wave building up behind her. She got ready and when the peak hit she jumped up and smoothly rode the wave. Tobin is in her element, she loves the feeling of pure adrenaline and the peacefulness together. There is nothing like it. Nothing but happiness can touch her here. She is so in a zone she hears nothing  
around her but the sound of the water. She does not hear the clapping and cheering for her. Just the peacefulness   
of doing what she loves!

 

As Tobin pulls up on the beach she does not realize that people are cheering and clapping for her. She is snapped  
out of her zone when Sam comes running up and hugs her, that was sooooo awesome Tobin, she yells! What, Tobin  
stuttered as she picks up her board. The wave dude, that awesome run. Tobin now looks up and realizes these people  
are cheering and clapping for her, she blushes and tilts her head down! She wants to get out of there. Sam puts her arm around Tobin's shoulders, pulls her away from the crowd, that was a sick wave dude! You rode it like a champ! Nah, it  
was nothing Tobin says looking down at her board, blushing. She can't believe all this commotion going on is for her.

 

As Tobin and Sam are walking away, two men approach them! Hey Sam, are you going to introduce us to your  
friend? Oh sure, Tobin Heath this is Mr. Conroy , he is a Vans representative and this is my Manager Kenny. Tobin  
you have some mad surfing skills, are you signed with anybody, how long have you been surfing Kenny asks. Let  
her breathe Sam giggles. The four of them talk for awhile and find out Tobin is a pro soccer player for the U.S. The  
men tell Tobin they would like to speak to her again in a quieter atmosphere . They say their good byes.

Tobin and Sam try to go. Tobin really wants to just see her friends and Alex. A very pretty blonde comes up   
to Sam and asks her to introduce her to Tobin and if she could interview her. Tobin this is Jodi Tucker she writes for our  
local newspaper. Hi Tobin, Jodi says as she extends her hand. Hi Tobin says, shyly. I saw you on that wave, you where  
awesome. I would like to interview you and talk about surfing, if thats ok? Tobin looks at Sam, Sam nods and says she's   
cool. Three of them have a great conversation and take some pictures. It was great meeting you Tobin, look in the  
paper tomorrow and she waves as she is leaving. Tobin gives her a big smile and tells Sam that wasn't to bad. Can we go  
find the girls now Tobin asks.

 

Alex, Ali and Hope just stand there in awe of Tobin. They all knew she could surf, but this is beautiful. They watch  
her ride the wave in. Kelley and Ash see them and come running towards their girls. OMG, did you see that, Kelley yells!  
That was fricking awesome Ash says. Alex, Alexxxx Kelley yells did you hear us! Alexxxxx Uh, What she stammers. Did you see Tobin ride that wave, it was sick, the biggest wave I ever saw, she was awesome . Ok, Ok settle down Kell, Hope says as she wraps her arms around her to stop her from jumping. Alex is laughing, look she has quite a fan club. C'mon  
let's go get our Toby, Ash says while pulling Ali.

 

They get to the water and there are so many people. Alex is trying to squeeze by and she see's Tobin and Sam laughing.  
Alex yells and waves to Tobin but she can't hear her. Too many people cheering and giving her high fives. She see's Tobin and   
Sam talking with two men. Tobin looks uncomfortable, she hates attention. So Alex tries to get to her again. Then Tobin gets  
introduced to some blonde and they start talking and taking pictures. Alex gets frustrated.   
.  
The girls catch up to Alex. Let's just go back to our blankets, she'll come there when she's done. Kelley and Ash flash  
a look to each other. They go back and have some snacks and get some sun. Two hours later Tobin comes back. Hey look  
who it is our star surfer Kelley yells out startling everybody. Kelley ,Ash and Tobin start talking about the wave. Alex just watches.

 

After a few minutes Alex gets up and tells everybody she gonna go shower and eat. Sounds like a good idea, Hope  
says and gets up to follow. Let's go squirrel Hope calls to Kelley. Hey guys, Tobin gets three attention before we go up. Sam and her sponsor invited  
us to a Van's Party at the Tiki Bar. If your up for it. Hell yea, Ash and Kelley say at the same time and give each other a   
high five laughing. Ali and Hope just roll their eyes. Alright children lets go eat and get ready Hope sighs!

 

When they get to their room Tobin notices how quiet Alex has been. Hey Lex, what's wrong? Nothing  
baby. C'mon Lex tell me. I,I just missed you today. I wanted to be the one to hug you and tell you how great you where.  
Hey Lex wanna shower with me? Alex smiles, when they get in the shower they just hold onto each other for awhile with  
the warm water flowing over them. Lex this is all I ever want. I love you! I love you to Tobin.

Everyone is ready for their night. They walk to the Tiki Bar, holding hands. Tobin gives the man at the door  
there names and lets them in. They walk in a look for a good spot to sit. As they are going over to a table, someone  
yells Tobin, Sam comes up and gives her a big hug and says hi to everyone. Glad you could come, its open bar.  
Kelley and Ash look at each with huge grins. I'm just gonna borrow Tobin for a little bit Sam says as she's pulling Tobin  
away. Tobin is still holding onto Alex's hand. I'll be back baby, Tobin frowns to Alex. Hope And Ali save the table when  
Kelley and Ash say they are gonna get the drinks. Alex gets up and says I'll get the shots! Hope and Ali look at each  
other and Ali smirks, this is going to be an interesting night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fan fic so bare with me. Would love to know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

While Tobin is off with Sam the girls are ready to start their night. Alex brings over some shots to start and Kelley and Ash bring everyone a beer. Ash holds up a shot and says a toast, " To a great night and vacation with good friends." After a couple shots the girls are having a blast teasing each other and talking. Alex and Kelley and Ash decide to go dance. Ali  
and Hope are talking about Tobin and its not like her to be away from Alex for so long! Ali decides to go dance, and Hope decides to go look for Tobin. Ali finds the girls showing their ridiculous dance moves to Jo and Caitlyn. Ali slides her arms around Ash from behind. Ash turns her  
head and whispers, " I hope thats my beautiful girlfriend." It is, Ali giggles!

 

Hope goes up to the bar and orders another beer. She looks around and sees Tobin with Sam drinking and doing shots. Sam seems  
to be introducing Tobin to her friends and some sponsors types. At one point Hope sees Tobin being interviewed by someone. Hope  
goes back to the table. At the same time the girls come back from dancing. Jo and Caitlyn go to get some more drinks. Kelley is teasing  
Ash about her dance moves when the girls come back with their drinks.

 

Tobin is not used to being the center of attention. Sam is introducing her to so many people she will never remember their names. Everybody  
is complementing her on her incredible ride today. Sam and Tobin are at the bar alone for a bit. Everybody loves you, Sam states, as she gives Tobin  
another shot of tequila. Yeah this is crazy, I'm not used to all this attention, Tobin says with her trademark smile! Well, I think your great, Sam  
says as she reaches her arm out and sets her hand on Tobin's waist. Sam orders 2 more shots as she is talking with Tobin. Tobin feels  
the alcohol taking her over. She is having a good time and kinda forgets about Alex and her friends.

 

At the table the girls are playing quarters and getting quite a buzz on. Alex in the meantime is looking for Tobin and finds her at the  
bar with Sam. She watches as they laugh and do shots. She notices Sam's hand. They are getting a little too handsy but Alex decides to stay put. Ash has won like 6 rounds of quarters and she is getting too cocky so Ali yells lets go dancing! Alex looks towards the bar and doesn't see Tobin. Kelley is trying to pull Hope up and is having trouble! Alexxxxxx, help meeeee Kelley whines. Alex turns around and starts laughing at her friends. They are all dancing when Hope nods to Kelley to look. Kelley turns to her right and notices Sam with her back grinding into Tobin's front. Kelley excuses herself to go to the bathroom. As she approaches Tobin, she see's Tobin's hands on Sam's waist. Alex turns to follow Kelley when she see's Tobin. Alex just freezes. Ash and Ali turn to see what Alex is staring at. The dance floor is packed and Kelley is having a hard time getting to Tobin. Before she get's to her a slow song comes on. Sam turns around and puts her arms around Tobin's neck and rests her head on her shoulder and Tobin wrap her arms around her waist. Alex yells out " OH HELL NO," and starts towards Tobin. Kelley gets there and calls Tobin, she turns around to see Kelley and behind her a very angry looking Alex coming. Alex gets there and is so angry and hurt she yells, "Really Tobin!" Kelley I'm going home! 

TPOV

Tobin and Sam down 2 more shots. Sam asks Tobin if she wants to dance. Sure, why not Tobin giggles. As they are walking to the dance floor Tobin is thinking about that she is not really a good dancer and she is quite drunk. So she just goes  
with with it. Whoa, Sam easy there, Tobin tells Sam when she turns around and starts pushing her back into her front. Sam  
leans her head back and tells Tobin what a good dancer she is. Tobin closes her eyes and starts to get into a rhythm. In her  
drunken state she thinks she hears Kelley. She goes to turn around when a slow song comes on and Sam puts her arms around  
her neck. As Tobin puts her arms around her waist, she hears Kelley again and she turns around. She smiles when she see's  
kelley but then she she's Alex behind her. She know's that face, she is furious! Tobin smiles, Hey baby, she slurs to Alex. Really  
Tobin, don't you DARE baby me! Kelley, I'm going home, Alex yells!


	6. Where's Tobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin gets caught up in all the attention.

Alexxxxxxxx, wait Kelley yells. But Alex just keeps pushing her way through the crowd to get to the door. She finally gets to the  
door and goes outside. She takes a deep breath of the warm, muggy air. Anything is better than being inside!

Kelley clumsily falls out the door right after her. Where are you going Alex?

I've got to get out of here Kell. I'm gonna go to the house.

Why don't you come back inside and and we will get the rest of the girls?

Kell, I can't. Did you see her? What was that? She and Sam were all over each other! Tobin has practically ignored me, you and all our friends  
this whole trip!

Al, you know Tobin, she was probably just caught up in all the attention. Not to mention she is a lightweight and is probably tipsy, Kelley tries to  
reason with her.

That is no excuse Kell, Alex says sternly. Look, I just want to go home and calm down. Go back and have some fun, we are on vacation. Please  
make sure Tobin gets home safe.

Ok Al, call if you need me. It will be alright.

Kelley goes back in and see's Tobin at the table with the girls. Tobin, what the hell has gotten into you, Kelley says, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.  
Alex is not very happy with you right now!

Where is she? Tobin asks shyly.

She went back to the house Kelley tells her with her arms crossed!

Yeah dude, who are you and what did you do with Tobin, Ashlyn giggles. Ashlyn can feel Ali glaring are her so she stops making fun of Tobin.

Tobin Takes a deep breath and mumbles out, I guess I should go.

What for us Tobin, your in no shape to go by yourself, Hope says.

While finishing up their drinks, Sam, Jo and Caitlan come over with more drinks and shots. They stay and dance for another hour.

 

Alex POV

 

Alex takes a cab back and is fuming. So much for a fun vacation. Two days of not really seeing Tobin. Alex goes upstairs and puts on a hoodie.  
Goes back downstairs and out on the deck. The breeze is cooler now. Alex sits on the lounge chair, curls her legs up and stare out towards the ocean.  
She cannot stop thinking about Sam grinding into Tobin and Tobin's hands on her waist pulling her close. Deep down she knew Tobin would not  
do anything but thats something, right! Ugh, she can't get that sight out of her head and it's driving her crazy! She replayed the day in her head.  
Watching Tobin surf that awesome wave. She just couldn't get to her to hug and congratulate her. Everybody surrounded her. Tobin was the center of  
attention being pulled in all different directions and interviews. So she waited by their spot on the beach but she came hours later. Just in enough time  
to go get ready to go out. When they get to the bar Tobin disappears with Sam. Did Tobin even think about her? Did she care? She was driving herself crazy  
with all the worst scenarios. She didn't know whether to be mad or sad.

 

Back at the bar the girls where quite drunk. Kelley and Ash where dancing and had quite a fan club.

Hey Ali, wanna get going. These three are going to have some hangover's tomorrow Hope chuckles.

OK, I'll go get our stud muffins off the dance floor, away from their fans, Ali laughs.

I'm gonna round up Tobin, boy is she in for a long night of apologizing, Hope says shaking her head. She go over to the bar Says goodnight to Sam  
and tells Tobin they are leaving.

Ali goes to the dance floor and Ash pulls her close, hey beautiful, you miss me she whispers in her ear. Ali pulls away laughing and Kelley pushes her  
in the middle and everyone starts dancing around her. Alright you two we are going home, Ali says smiling.

Awwwwwww, can't we stay out a little longer mom, Kelley whines hysterical laughing.

Yeah, PLEASE, PLEASE ma, Ashlyn joins in.

C'mon you two, Ali drags them to the door. All three laughing!

They decide to walk back home and get some fresh air and sober up. Ashlyn and Kelley sing and dance the whole way home. Ali and Hope are  
laughing at them while dragging a drunk Tobin. Our girls, Hope laughs.

They get home and head to the kitchen for water and aspirins. They are joking about the night and hangovers they are going to have! Ali  
and Ash say goodnight and go upstairs to bed.. Kelley notices Alex on the back deck. She nudges Tobin and points and says "GO". Good luck kid Hope  
smirks. See you in the morning.

Tobin stands in the kitchen and drinks some water. She takes a deep breath and heads out to the deck.

Alex hears the sliding glass doors open but doesn't turn around.

Tobin steps out, puts her hands in her pockets, head down and walks over to Alex. Hey ,she mumbles.

Hey, Alex answers, but doesn't look at Tobin. She just stares out into the ocean.

The silence is excruciating. Finally Tobin slurs, I'm sorry Alex.

Alex hears a very drunk Tobin. For what Tobin?

I'm,er, um,um for dancing? Tobin slurs again.

Are you asking me or telling me Tobin, Alex asks sadly.

What, I er Tobin goes blank and is stumbling over her words.

You know what Tobin go to bed, your obviously drunk. We can talk in the morning Alex says sternly.

Um, ok are you coming Tobin asks shyly.

No, I'm staying out here for awhile, Alex says with a deep sigh. Alex stays out on the deck thinking. She doesn't know if she  
should be mad or sad or both. She finally goes inside to the den and falls asleep on the futon.

Tobin wakes up, stretches and feels her head pounding. Ugggggg, she reaches over for Alex and she is not there. Boy, I'm in trouble.  
She starts thinking about the day before. The wave, not seeing Alex all day. Then hanging and dancing with Sam. Seeing the hurt and anger in  
Alex's eyes. God, I'm a idiot! She gets up slowly to go find Alex. I have to apologize and show her how much I love her. Just as she stands up  
her phone beeps. Where is it, she fumbles around and finds it on the floor under the nightstand.

Sam: Don't forget breakfast with my manager and Van rep. 9:30 sharp!

Tobin: Ok, see you there.

Tobin slaps her forehead! OUCH, this is not good. How do I explain this to Alex. She throws on shorts and a tank top and goes to find Alex.  
First she goes into the kitchen for water and aspirins. Ashlyn is there having coffee .

Dude, you are so in the doghouse. Alex is sleeping in the den. I know the attention and stuff is exciting but really, what where you thinking?  
You where MIA all day, pretty much Ashlyn says.

Man, I know. I just got so caught up in everything forgot about the time. I'm really sorry! Alex is going to be really pissed because I have to  
go have breakfast with Sam and her manager. I can't get out of it.

Tobin, that is not a good idea. She is going to flip. I hope you know what your doing, Ash says shaking her head!

Tobin peeks into the den and Alex is still sleeping. She backs out and closes the door. She goes upstairs and writes Alex a note and leaves.

Alex wakes up and feels terrible. Her head and heart hurt. She lays there for a couple minutes, gets herself together. She goes upstairs, she  
wants to get this talk over with. She wants everything to be good between her and Tobin so they can enjoy their vacation together. She opens the door  
quietly and whispers for Tobin. She goes in and doesn't see Tobin so she looks in the bathroom. Not there either. She goes to get some clothes  
and sees a paper folded over with her name on it! A note from Tobin.

Lex,

 

I love you! I'm am so, so sorry. Don't be mad but I had to go to breakfast  
with Sam and her manager and a Van's rep. I will be home a soon as I can.

I love you so much!

T

Alex felt like she was punched in the stomach. Is she kidding me!! She went to take a hot shower and cried. She took a long shower and pulled  
herself together. She did not feel like seeing her friends now but took a deep breath and went downstairs. As she was walking to the kitchen she heard  
the girls laughing and talking about their night. Here goes nothing she thought and walked in.

Everyone stopped talking. They new Tobin went to breakfast from Ashlyn. After a awkward silence Ali spoke up. There's coffee and muffins  
on the counter Alex. Thanks Ali, I need some coffee!

What's on the agenda for today, Kelley tries to get a normal conversation going.

I'm thinking the beach and a nice long nap Ash giggles. I have to get rid of this hangover. I don't even think I could surf right now!

Who's fault is that stud, Ali laughs I'll get some lunch and snacks. Let's meet here in 10. Everybody goes to get their stuff for the  
beach. Alex is still drinking her coffee. What about you Alex? Ali asks.

Think I'm just gonna finish breakfast and go for a walk. I will meet you guys at the beach.

Ali walks over and hugs her and rubs her back. It will be ok. We are here if you need us. Tobin loves you and so do we!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I'm getting better! Suggestions are welcome!


	7. Tobin's Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls are enjoying vacation. Tobin is off with Sam. Sorry for any mistakes!

With all the girls going to the beach, Alex gets her much needed coffee. Alex sits down to just enjoy her coffee and pick at a muffin. She   
glances over to the newspaper Kelley left on the table. That girl and her newspapers, Alex smiles to herself. She picks it up and on the front page  
she sees a picture of a smiling Tobin with Sam's arm around her shoulders. The headline reads "Soccer Star turns Surfing Star." Alex smile quickly  
leaves her lips and she rolls her eyes and pushed the paper away. Can this day get worse, she mumbles to herself. She was getting up to pour some  
more coffee in her cup, when she hears the TV in the living room, the girls left on:

Announcer: So Tobin, When did you start surfing?

She walks in to see Tobin on a local TV station. Of course Sam is right by her side!

Tobin: When I was a kid in New Jersey we surfed all the time.

Announcer: So Sam, Do you think Tobin could make it on the Pro Surfing Tour?

Sam: Yes, I do! Did you see her yesterday, she was absolutely awesome!

Alex quickly found the remote and turned off the TV. She saw the way Sam was looking at Tobin. She mimicked Sam saying, she was absolutely   
awesome. Alex rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She threw the remote at the couch!

After sulking and waiting for Tobin to get back for an hour, she decided enough, she was going to the beach and have some fun with her friends!

Kelley see's Alex and starts waving and calling her to come in the water. Alex puts her stuff down and joins her friends. They are having a   
great time, trying to dunk each other and have water fights. Alex is finally laughing and having fun. She forgets about missing Tobin for awhile. The girls  
are exhausted so they dry off and lay in the sun for a bit. Ash is getting bored so she asks if they want to go and sit outside at the Tiki Bar, get frozen  
drinks and people watch. Sounds good, lets gooo, Kelley sings out. They get a great table facing the beach. Kelley and Alex order Pina Coladas and  
Ali, Ash and Hope get Frozen margaritas. Ahhhhh this is so refreshing Ali laughs. Great idea baby, Ali sighs as she sits back and relaxes in her chair! The  
girls are enjoying themselves talking and people watching. Kell, look at that, Ash nudges Kelley. A beautiful women in a tiny bikini walks by. Smoking,   
Kelley oogles. You two better put your eyes back here or you'll get none of this Ali points to her body. Or this, Hope adds. Ash laughs and says, I only  
have eyes for you baby and blows Ali a kiss. Ali rolls her eyes. C'mon Kell lets go get more drinks, Ash pulls Kelley towards the bar. 

On the way to the bar, Kelley asks Ashlyn, Where the hell is Tobin? I know right, I'm gonna text her right now, I'm starting to get annoyed with her  
Ashlyn states.

Ash: Where the hell are you Tobin!!!

Tobin: Where are you guys?

Ash: We are at the Tiki Bar. You left 5 hours ago. You haven't even texted Alex to let her know where you are. What's up with you dude????

Tobin: Be there in a few.

Hey Kell, Tobin said she is on her way here. Ash shows Kelley her phone. Kelley rolls her eyes. She is getting wrapped up in all this attention. Its  
not like her to leave Alex like this. I don't know about you but I don't trust Sam. Yeah I know Ash says, sometimes Tobin can be so oblivious. Well lets get some  
shots too, its vacation time Kelley yells!!

They get back with drinks and shots! Ali starts to giggle and says, OHHHHH boy, here we go! Whats the occasion Kell, Hope asks? Its VACATION  
time Kelleys laughs and holds her shot in the air! They all klink their shot glasses together and drink! They are laughing and telling funny stories about each  
other. Hope goes and asks the bartender if she could play some music. That was all they needed for Ash and Kelley to start their ridiculous dance moves. Alex  
got up to join them. Ashlyn and Kelley sandwich Alex in the middle of them. Alex is truly having a great time with her friends.

Alex goes to the bar for more drinks. A pretty brunette slides a shot of tequila over to Alex. Alex looks over and smiles and picks up the shot. The  
brunette picks up hers and they both drink. Thank you, I'm Alex, Alex extends her hand. Your welcome I'm Tara, shaking Alex's hand. They talk while the bartender  
is getting the drinks. Do you need help? asks Tara. That would be great, come and hang out with us Alex says! Tara helps Alex take all the drinks to the table.  
Girls this is Tara. Hey Tara, I'm Kelley and this is Ash and Ali, and my personal favorite Hope. Everyone is laughing at Kelley. Everyone is having a blast and  
Tara fits right in!

Tobin's POV

 

Tobin walks in to the bar with Sam, Caitlin and Jo. She sees her friends outside at a table by the beach. Tobin sees Alex laugh ing and dancing. She  
gets that feeling in her stomach and takes a deep breath. She realizes she really misses her girl. She hopes this is not going to be awkward. She knows Alex is upset  
but she knows her friends are getting annoyed with her too. As she is walking to the table she notices how tipsy they all are, even Hope.

Ashlyn sees Tobin and yells, Toby's here. You better get some drinks and catch up. Tobin and Sam, Caitlin and Jo, say Hi. Alex look's up, and   
sarcastically says, Oh rights, Tobin, I remember you and smirks! Group freezes for a second until Kelley yells, SHOTS! Tobin goes to the bar and Sam follows her.  
Of course, Alex mumbles, but Ash hears her. Alex watches Tobin and Sam and drags the girls to the dance floor! Hope and Kelley stay at the table. Caitlin and Jo are  
dancing and Ali is grinding on Ashlyn. So Alex is dancing with Tara. Tobin and Sam get back with the drinks. Hope and Sam start talking about sponsors and stuff.  
So Kelley pulls Tobin to the side. Where the hell where you Tobin?

You know where I was Kell!

We came on this vacation to spend time together away from soccer. You keep going off with Sam and leaving Alex, Kelley says annoyed!

Its not like that Kell, its all this surfing stuff. I just got caught up in it, Tobin pleads.

You know Sam likes you, plus your leaving Alex by herself, not cool Tobin! I'm going back to MY girl, get your shit together Tobin. Kelley leaves Tobin standing  
there. She skips over to Hope and pulls her on the dance floor. Hope puts her hands on Kelleys hips, are you behaving squirrel, Hope asks Kelley.  
Of course, baby Kelley giggles, now show me your moves!  
I'll show you my moves later Hope smirks, seductively, Promise Kelley asks as she puts her arms around Hope's neck and they sway to the music.

Tobin looks shocked and stares over to the dance floor. She watches Alex dance and realizes how much she misses her and craves her touch.  
What the heck have I been doing she thinks. She clears her head as she starts to walk towards Alex. Wait, who is that girl and why are her hands on Alex's hips!  
Oh, hell no. As she is going to Alex, Alex turns around and pushes her back into Tara's front. She watches as Tobin walks up to her. Like it now Tobin, Alex  
thinks. Alex can we talk, please, Tobin says a little to sternly for Alex's liking. Later, I'm dancing and spins away. Tobin walks back to the table. She does her  
shot and drinks her beer with Sam. Alex is watching Tobin and Tobin is watching Alex and they are both getting madder..

The girls come back from dancing and they are talking and laughing. Tobin feels left out. Ash sees this and asks Tobin to help her get water  
for everyone! You ok, Ash asks Tobin.

I messed up, didn't I Tobin says sadly.  
You did, but its nothing you can't fix, Alex loves you, Ash trays to encourage Tobin.  
She looks like she is having fun without me Tobin says looking over at the table.  
Look Tobs, she is hurt and felt alone, she has been moping around for 2 days. She got buzzed and finally loosened up. Go and talk to her. They   
go back to the table. Here we got all you drunks water Ash laughs. Thank you baby Ali sings and hugs her.

Oh thank you baby, Kelley laughs blowing kisses. The other girls start teasing Ash. OOOOO baby, I love you and gagging sounds. Ash rolls her eyes!  
Your all just jealous, cause she's all mine and gives Ali a kiss. Ewwwwwww, girls start laughing and teasing Ali and Ash.

Tobin stands next to Alex and slips her hand into Alex's and intertwines their fingers. I miss you Tobin whispers into her ear. Alex looks at  
Tobin with her ocean blue eyes. She is so lost in them,when she feels Alex pull her hand away. Tobin snaps back into reality when she hears Alex say, Really,  
well get used to it your sleeping on the couch! Alex steps away from Tobin and joins in the teasing of Ash and Ali!

Everyone decides to call it a night. They say their goodbyes and walk home. On the walk home everyone is paired off, and Tobin tries to walk  
next to Alex. When Alex realizes this, she looks over at Tobin and quickly catches up with Ali and Ash. She wraps her arm around Ash and all three of them  
start singing a song from the bar.

When they get home Kelley says goodnight and drags Hope toward the bedroom. Yelling to the girls that Hope has some moves to show her. Kelley  
and Hope are laughing down the hallway! I better not hear you , I don't want to be scarred for life Ashlyn yells at them! Everyone is laughing. Goodnight you   
two Ali says to Tobin and Alex. C'mon stud, Ali pulls Ash winking.

It's just Tobin and Alex. You can get your stuff and get ready for bed, I'll get your pillow and a blanket, Alex tells Tobin matter of factly!  
OH, UH, Really Tobin finally gets out! Yes, really, I finally had some fun and i'm drunk and I don't want to talk to you right now!!


End file.
